


Mystère mystère

by malurette



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Crack, Detectives, Drabble Collection, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Mystery, Potheads, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics, de genres variés ;<br/>1ère vignette : Un piège efficace. 2ème : Zombie apocalypse! 3ème : Les criminels en général prévoient tout sauf...<br/>4ème : Les meilleurs détectives sur le marché.<br/>5ème : Complètement foncedé !<br/>6ème : L'important c'est le résultat !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trop bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la petite troupe de Mystery Machine tend un piège à un soi disant monstre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bête comme ses pattes…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Scoobydoo  
>  **Personnages :** Scooby et toute la gang  
>  **Genre :** lose  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété deHanna-Barbera, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est pareil. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
>  \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Paré ! Y’a plus qu’à se poster dans le coin là en embuscade et attendre que le monstre tombe dans le piège, annonce Fred tout fier de lui, en vérifiant une dernière fois la tension de la corde.  
\- S’il ne nous a pas vu le tendre… tempère Velma.  
\- Mais non, mais non.

À peine se sont-ils éloignés que le piège se déclenche.

\- Ah ! Nous allons savoir quoi exactement – ou plutôt qui – terrorise ce village. Et…

Dans le piège, penaud, Scooby essaie de ne pas se faire gronder.

\- ’ _R_ oulais _r_ oir si ça ’archait.

D’un même geste, tous se frappent le front.


	2. Le pire ennemi ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu’ici c’étaient tous des imposteurs, et…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pire ennemi à affronter…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Scoobydoo  
>  **Personnages :** Shaggy (Sammy), Scooby, Velma…  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hanna-Barbera, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Oh non. Pas elle." » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (31 octobre ’12)  
> \+ Spéciale Halloween  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Oh non, pas elle aussi… gémit Shaggy, figé net dans sa course.

Voyant Velma s’avancer, il s’était cru sauvé. Fred et Daphne étaient hors combat. Scoobydoo ne pouvait pas l’aider. Mais Velma saurait sans doute quoi faire.  
Il la croyait saine et sauve. Mais les lunettes de travers, quelque chose dans sa démarche…  
 _Infectée_. Il ne reste que lui…

Ils ont affronté des vampires, des loups-garous, des fantômes. Tous se sont révélés n’être que des supercheries. Ils espéraient bien, un jour, croiser un véritable mystère surnaturel. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il était prêt à affronter une apocalypse de zombis !


	3. Fichus gamins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les criminels en général prévoient tout sauf ces fichus petits fouineurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _You meddlin’ kids!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Scooby Doo  
>  **Personnages :** des criminels vs le Scooby Gang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hanna Barbera, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Harvey lui lança un regard noir alors que ses Louboutins s’éloignaient. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’éloigner du lieu du crime en vitesse une fois accompli et surtout ne plus y revenir ensuite, c’est la seule chose la plus sensée à faire. La plupart des perpétrateurs, pourtant, ne s’y tiennent pas et cela cause leur parte. Oui mais, c’est que souvent ils accomplissent ça de manière très réfléchie pour se débarrasser d’un problème donner. Que le problème s’en aille, pas eux ! Disparaître alors qu’ils veulent rester attirerait aussi les soupçons et rendraient l’opération inutile. Partir trop vite aussi donne l’air de prendre la fuite. Tout est calculé… sauf la présence des petits fouineurs !


	4. Victime de leur succès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les meilleurs détectives sur le marché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Victimes de leur succès  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Scooby Doo  
>  **Personnages :** le Scooby Gang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hanna Barbera, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il raccrocha sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le temps de répondre à une requête et de rétablir l’ordre, ils en ont déjà reçu une nouvelle et il faut filer en vitesse vers leur mission suivante. La Mystery Machine, victime de son succès, sillonne les routes en tout sens et doit enquêter sur la moindre suspicion de fraude.

Eux qui avaient créé leur association pour se divertir en chassant des occurrences surnaturelles !  
Ils n’en ont trouvé aucune, seulement des magouilles bien humaines et à force de les résoudre, ils se sont accidentellement fait une réputation de détectives privés. Bientôt il ne sera même plus prétexte de fantômes !


	5. Marie-Jeanne ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Complètement foncedé !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Oh Mary-Jane…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Scooby-Doo  
>  **Personnages :** Shaggy et Scooby Doo  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hanna Barbera, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** »Bat man »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Avertissements :** pot-head! et un peu crade aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Maaan, ch’uis complètement fonce-dé, fait Shaggy en s’acharnant contre un scooby-snack dont il n’arrive pas à ouvrir l’emballage.

Autour de lui, les sons et les couleurs dansent. Si un fantôme ou un monstre surgissait maintenant, il ne ferait même pas la différence. Mais si seulement ce fichu emballage voulait bien céder !

Il lui échappe des mains et Scooby-Doo s’en empare.  
Une griffe pour le tenir au sol, un coup de dent, et voilà le paquet éventré. Pour la peine, il gobe la moitié du snack avant de laisser le reste, baveux, à Shaggy.

\- Bon chien. T’es un frère…


	6. Résultats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peu importe de quelle façon on résout un mystère, apparemment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C'est le résultat qui compte, non ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ScoobyDoo  
>  **Personnages :** Scooby-Gang & méchant d'épisode  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hannah Barbera, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Voyons donc qui se cache sous ce masque…  
…la personne apparemment au-dessus de tout soupçon ! Sauf pour la petite bande d’étrangers au village qui n’a aucun préjugé dans un sens ni dans l’autre en arrivant, et qui à vrai dire, n’a pas commis grand effort de réflexion. Ils ont fait quelques déductions sur l’imposture du phénomène paranormal, et calculé les paramètres d’un piège à tendre au faux monstre, mais n’ont pas activement réfléchi à l’identité du coupable. 

À partir du moment où, pris en flagrant délit, il avoue, le mystère se résout. Mais quand même, ça manque de panache…


End file.
